Svatá Desítka
Svatá Desítka, nebo také Božská Desítka, je obecné lidské označení pro deset nejvyšších bohů. Hlavou Svaté Devítky je božský otec Tariel a jeho družka, Maleena. Zbylích osm jsou podle většiny učení jejich potomci- Auriel, Hyr, Davin, Volanir, Arkath, Melandi, Dienna a Lienia. V historii se tento výčet několikrát měnil. Vždy za to mohla církev, která například považovala za rouhání uctívat Volanira, coby boha magie. Jednoliví bohové Tariel: '''Někdy také nazíván Otec Bohů, Božský Otec, atd. Toto označení pochází z domněnky, že jde o původního boha, boha který byl u samotného zrodu času a vesmíru, boha který dal se svou družkou Maleenou vzniknout ostatním bohl Desítky. Nejen proto je považován za nejvyššího a nejmocnějšího z bohů.Jeho doménou je čas, a zpráva veškeré existence. Bez Tarieliho dohledu a opatrování by se svět propadl do Sedmi pekel a zanikl. Nejčastěji je vyobrazován se zemí v jedné a přesýpacími hodinami ve druhé ruce. '''Maleena: '''Tarielova družka a manželka. Matka zbylých bohů. Hned po Tarielovi je považována za druhého nejvýše postaveného boha. Lidé jí ucitívají jako dárkyni všeho života, bohyni přírody, úrody a plodnosti, patronku žen, matek a rodin. Jejím atributem je zelenající se ratolest. '''Auriel: Taurielův a Maleeniin prvorozený syn. Pro lidskou rasu je důležitý především díky její víře v to, že jejich vládce, císař, je ztělesněním samotného Auriela. Auriel sám je pak bohem vojenství, války a lidství, patronem a ochráncem Říše. Jeho atributy jsou stříbrný meč a lidské srdce. Hyr: '''Další z božských synů. Jedná se o boha lidového umění, řemesel a obchodu, patrona všech poctivě pracujících lidí. Nejčastěji je vyobrazován s kladivem, či kleštěmi. '''Davin: '''Davin, bůh všech svátostí a církevních obřadů. Ochránce církve a veškerého světla na zemi, zapřísáhlý nepřítel všeho temného a nečistého. Patron kněží, mnichů, poutníků a všech pobožných lidí. V době, kdy bylo vyznávání Volanira zakázáno byl také bohem vědění, moudrosti a vzdělávání, patronem studentů, učitelů a vzdělanců. Jeho atributy jsou kříž a dřevěná hůl. '''Volanir: '''Volanir, bůh jak všech kouzelnických oborů, tak prostého světského studia a vzdělávání, patron všech, kdo prahnou po vědění. Když byla v císařství zakázána magie, prohlásil panovník Volanira za falešného boha a jeho uctívání přísně zakázal. I přes to, že tento zákaz již neplatí, lidé se k jeho následovníkům chovají velice nedůvěřivě. S nepříliš větší důvěrou se pak staví i k samotnému Volanirovi. Vyobrazován je s knihou, či pergamenem a stříbrným klíčem. '''Arkath: Posledním z božských synů je Arkath, bůh spravedlivosti, odplaty i odpuštění. Je považován za patrona soudců, ale i všech kterým bylo ukřivděno, nebo neprávem ublíženo. Je to právě on, kdo zaručuje rovnováhu na zemi. Jeho atributy jsou kupecké váhy. Melandi: První z božských dcer. Lidé jí často uctívají jako bohyni lásky a umění. Není spodivem, že převážnou část její následovníků tvoří ženy. Jejím atributem je rozkvetlá růže. Dienna: Další z božských dcer, Dienna, je bohyní počasí a cestování, patronem všech cestovatelů, poutníků a námořníků. Vyobrazována je nejčastěji s bílým holubem v náručí. Lienia: Poslední, nejmladší a zřejmě i nejméně důležitá z Maleeniných dcer. Lienia je bohyní cudnosti, odříkání a mládí,ochránkyní všech dětí a pannen. Vyobrazována je nejčastěji v prostých bílých šatech s dlaněmi zakrývající její klín. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.